Tainted (Yogscast)
by LoopyBunny53
Summary: "What if the Dark Lord was to be ressurected again?" She asked her face shrouded in shadows. "What if you weren't an idiot for once." His voice was gruff and commanding. "What if you two both were quiet for once and let me locate him." A posh gentleman said. What if...
1. Chapter 1

I sighed throwing the red and brown mushrooms back into the satchel. I looked over to Teep and nodded to him walking over to where he was stationed by a tree. "I think we have everything that Zoey sent us out here to get." He cocked his head to the side and pointed down on the ground. I turned around and noticed a rose there. "Zoey didn't ask for flowers Teep she asked for mushrooms." I said throwing the satchel over my shoulder. Once again the green dinosaur pointed at the flower. "Right, I was... yeah." I said flustered.

Today was going to be the day that I was going to tell Zoey how I felt about her. I was planning on bringing her out to the lake where she first fell. "Don't you think that is a bit cheesy dude?"

He threw his head back as if he was laughing. I could almost hear a gurgling like noise resembling a laugh. He walked over to the flower pointing to it.

I grumbled walking over to it. Reaching down I picked the rose from the ground, "there happy." He nodded and began to walk back towards Blackrock Stronghold. I tucked the delicate flower's stem into my back pocket, throwing my shirt and cape over the petals.

Teep waited for me smiling as I walked over to him. I rolled my eyes and we set off back to home. It was nice to be away for the day even if we could still see the top of our home. We passed by the dogs hut and I gave both Ghost Jr and Willow a pat on the head. Teep walked over to feed the Mooshrooms Daisy, Sally, and Nilsey Jr.

I punched the button to open our door calling for Zoey at the same time. I heard her yell saying that she was in the Magic Room for some reason. Zoey is not really a fan of being in the Magic Room when I am not generally there. She is either down in B.A.R.R.Y Labs or in the Kitchen.

Poking my head in the door I saw her fumbling with her new Philosophers Stone.

"Everything okay there?" I asked walking over to her.

"Yeah I just don't get why this ring isn't being made." She scrunched her face trying a new combination of materials. Sadly they failed and all flew out at her. She gave a small yelp and I couldn't help but smile. She whacked me on the shoulder a few times, "Don't laugh it is so easy for you!"

"What ring are you trying to make and what items do you already have?" I asked setting the bag down on a table nearby.

"The Zero Ring. I have the metal band, the four snow blocks and four snow balls." She said shrugging to me.

"Two." I crossed my arms.

"Huh?"

"You need two snowballs and two dark matter. Every ring needs dark matter." I said giving her two pieces of dark matter from my inventory.

She took them and sighed, "See I'm not as good at this as you." She messed around with items before the Stone spit out a white and blue ring at her. "Yes!" She threw her arms up in the air giggling.

"See, you can do this. You were almost right even without my help." I pointed back the the tan bag with my thumb, "Teep and I got the mushrooms that you wanted."

"Thanks Ryth!" She walked over to the satchel sliding the ring on her middle finger. "Um, Ryth, why do they call it dark matter?"

I stared at her wide eyed, "Why do you wanna know that?"

"Just curious. Why don't they call it something else?"

I sighed, "Well back in the day people used to make dark matter using dark magic. They would gather up the shadows from the area condensing it into the physical, well, matter."

"Makes sense." She shrugged.

"Now my question to you," I could feel the eyes of a certain Dinosaur bore into my back. "Why do you need a Zero Ring?" The creak of the door behind me made me turn my head, there was no Teep.

"Umm, I wanted to have snow for outside..." She paused her voice was low and almost nonexistent.

"Zoey, you know you aren't the best at lying right?" I asked walking over to her.

She was wriggling, "I..." Her voice trailed off.

"What? You need to speak up." I said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want to feel like... like... Gilbert." She said lowering her head.

"You want to feel like a suicidal snow golem?" I asked chuckling.

"No." She turned quickly around startling me. "I want to have Gilbert back, there will never be a snow golem like him, so why not be one?" She asked rubbing her arms.

I smirked, though she couldn't see it, "I'm sure Gilbert was noble in his final moments. If you want to be like him then do it."

She grinned at me grabbing a pumpkin from her inventory and shoving it on her head. I took a few steps back laughing. "Not exactly what I meant but sure." She shuffled around me creating snow in her tracks. I looked over to the window noticing the sun getting ready to begin to set.

I walked out the door to receive a slap on the back of my head by a certain green Teepasaurus-rex. "Ow, dude! I know, I was planning on asking her soon, not out of the blue! Trust me I have a plan." He growled and walked off following the white snow that was left in Zoey's aftermath.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at our oak table taking the rose out from my back pocket. Reaching into my Alcehmical bag I pulled out a quill, ink and a piece of paper.

I wrote: Zoey tonight please meet me by the lake. I have something rather important to talk to you about, and no it can't wait. ~Rythian

I sighed placing the rose on top of the now folded letter. I stood up and walked out of the castle making sure that I could not see Zoey. Looking around I began the short trek up to the lake. I nodded to Paul who was in Teep's Tower. He just stared at me with those blank yellow eyes, I shivered. Paul was always a very creepy entity to me.

Once I reached the lake the sun was just about to begin setting. I searched in my Alchemical bag for the Iron Band I made to her as sort of a promise ring. I was also wearing one on my left ring finger. Footsteps were running in the distance. Slowly I could see the firey red hair of my apprentice, Zoey.

She was smiling and waving to me, "Hey Ryth!" I grinned.

"Hey Zoey!" I waved back to her still sliding the ring to my other hand. I noticed something red in her hand, the rose.

"I read your letter, what is it?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Remember when we were talking on the computers?" I asked her.

"Yeah, when I was worried about the Nuke but then it turned out to be a dud?" She asked still holding the rose in her hand.

"Right, remember how I wanted to ask you something but then you got that error thing?" I asked fumbling with the ring in my hand.

"Yeah? What were you going to say anyway?"

"I was going to say,' I miss you', but that didn't seem right so I deleted it. Then I put, 'I need you' but once again that didn't seem right. I wanted to put something that truely expresses how I feel for you. I mean you're crazy, but your my kind of crazy."

She blinked at me.

"Why can't I say this..." I sighed dropping my head. "I wanted to say, 'I love you.'" I said quietly.

I looked up and Zoey had her hand on her mouth, tears welling in her golden eyes.

"What?! Zoey, what is it?" I asked. She lunged at me. Her arms wrapped around my back.

"I love you too dumby." She said laughing. I hugged her back, we stayed like that for a while. Eventually I broke away from her holding out the Iron Band.

"As a promise ring." I said. She took it from me and slid it on her finger. She hugged me once again and held my hand. I smiled, she actually likes me back. We began to walk back to Blackrock, however, there was something nagging on me, like this is not going to be this perfect for long.

A.N: Wow, this was fun to write. I really hope you all like this. I actually got this idea from a dream I had this past night. It stuck with my for this long I said I and gonna write about that. So BANG here ya' go. If you care to know in my dream it wasn't Yogscast but me and my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Zoey insisted that we were to a party of sorts. She wanted to invite all of our friends that were in the area. Sadly for me that meant that Duncan was invited. Even though for now we are on a truce that still doesn't mean that I have to be all buddy, buddy with him.

People were slowly trickling over arriving in groups. Lewis and Simon came over first arriving a little after noon. Lewis told us that Hannah was visiting one of the Ten Cities as a diplomat of sorts. Simon congratulated us, even though we are only dating. Nilesy came a bit after them hugging Zoey after he heard the news. Duncan was the last to come, he didn't really look at me that much, but he did hug Zoey.

Zoey said that the main party was to be behind the house by where the pool was. I was happy to see that Zoey and the others were enjoying themselves but I still had that feeling nagging at me. Something didn't seem right, like there was someone watching us.

"Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned around to see Duncan leaning against the back wall of the house by the door that we put in a few days ago.

"Hello?" I chuckled, you would think that he would be out enjoying himself with me in the shadows.

"I'm guessing you feel it too?" He asked pushing off the wall a bit.

"Feel what?" I watched him.

"Oh don't be coy with me Rythian. I know you can feel that something isn't right here. We aren't alone here." He leaned back on the wall.

I nodded slightly, "Yeah I noticed it yesterday."

"Anything seem off magic wise?"

"Yeah, there for some reason feels like more of a dark presence."

"You don't think, "it" has returned do you?" He put air quotes over it.

"It?" I asked walking over to him.

"Never mind." He said looking off to something behind me.

I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook me of and walked over to where the others were hanging out.

Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw something dark move back into the trees. I would have gone to see what exactly what it was but Zoey came over and began to yank me over to the others. I grunted almost tripping over my own two feet.

"Zoey, ghn, wait!" I called at her.

"No, you have to stop being so anti-social. I saw you were about to leave us again." She said waving her finger in the air.

"I saw something I wanted to check out." I said breaking free from her death grip.

"But Ryth!" She whined pouting like a little kid.

"I promise Zoey I will be as fast as possible. It is probably just a stray dog but I still want to make sure." I smiled at her. \

She crossed her arms and leaned to one side, "promise?"

"Promise." I nodded starting to run towards the object I saw.

 _As far as I can tell it was heading towards the Volcano that housed Zoey and her, erm, band mates._ I thought using a speed potion to run faster. Sheep, cows, pigs, and chickens were all watching me as a ran by. Some of the animals seemed out of it, constantly twitching their eyes always darting around.

Once I got far enough away from Blackrock I flew up into the air trying to address my surroundings. I looked around trying to find some sort of clue that could lead me to where these things were heading. I decided to try my luck with the volcano, that prison couldn't have been built by mushrooms, maybe these things built it. Underneath me the animals were beginning to get hysteric, calling out in pain and collapsing. The air itself was almost suffocating like just breathing it is noxious.

I lowered myself down onto the top of the volcano. The air was almost un-breathable. It felt like the closer I got to the center the worse it got. Below me I could hear the gagging and gasping of animals. I ticked on my Volcanite Amulet making sure that it was powered up. The last thing I want is to be broiled alive in hell-fire.

I took a huge gasp of breath, as much as I could muster, and dove right into the mouth of the volcano. Slowly I sunk down into the center. The lava seemed to be getting heavier and heavier.

Suddenly all the air was forced from my lungs, bubbles of oxygen left my mouth and into the hot magma. I began to struggle pushing myself farther and farther down. I reached my hands out trying to find a wall. When I didn't I forced myself out from the lava flow.

I fell straight down on top of the wooden bridge. Gasping and coughing, gagging trying to get air into my lungs. My body struggled trying to get the thick oxygen into it's system.

I felt the bridge beneath me being pushed down as if someone was walking on it. I looked down to see two black and pink boots right in front of my face. I stumbled falling onto my back. Looking up I was met with a rather young girl staring right back at me. She had sunset colored hair. The roots were bright orange as it faded down to red, then blue, then purple. The girl wore a blue crop top and tan trench coat.

"Melody don't scare him," A deep gruff voice said.

"Sorry Garrot." The girl who I can now call Melody said.

"I find it rather amusing how Master stumbled back like that." A posh gentleman added.

"Hehe, yeah, kind of stupid of ya Master." She stared right at me.

"What? Who are you people?" I gasped.

"He told us that this would have happened, pity." The gentleman said walking out from around the corner. He had dark brown hair and mustache. He wore a light blue suit with a dark blue tie. In his breast pocket was a golden chain, possibly to a pocket watch. "I would have liked to have avoided using this but it seems as if we have no choice. Garrot, bring it." He said turning to a large man in stature with dark brown hair and beard. He wore a black dress shirt that was tucked into his light blue jeans.

"Right," He walked over to an object that was resting on the wall beside the entrance to the cavern. It was almost like a mining laser but was charged with some black material.

Quickly I shot up, that was purified Dark Matter. Stuff of that quality and quantity could kill a full grown Iron Golem. It turns even the purest of souls dark. And they were really planning on shooting me with that?

"Master it's fine, please calm down." Melody said taking another step towards me.

"You guys are crazy, that stuff can kill me!" I yelled taking a wobbly step away from the big guy.

"Zack, use Pause." Garrot said pointing the gun at me.

"Right, it's better this way Master Rythian." He said. He reached into his pocket pulling out what looks to be a Watch of Flowing Time. He clicked the right button on the top of the clock. "Pause." He said and everything around us including me, froze.

Now is when I began to panic. They were actually planning on shooting me with Purified Dark Matter. Also, how did they know my name? I grunted trying to move but I was stuck, frozen in space.

"We have two minutes." He said watching the clock.

"Ya losing your touch there Zacky." Garrot said looking at the gun and twisting a knob around. The tip of the gun began to light a dark rich purple.

"No, there are too many things in the area to account for not just Master. And do not call me Zacky. I am not one for cute nicknames." Zack said. "Now you have one minute."

"Right, right, cool your jets. This thing needs to warm up remember that." Garrot looked down at the gun, "Right, ready."

It happened almost instantaneously. The laser shot off giving a PEW sound. The blast hit my left forearm. If i could I would have screamed.

 _The Arc of Time has been reordered the land is now how it should be._

The time flowed forward to how it should be. I knew I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. The last thing I wanted was to get stuck with those people. I remembered as of late that Sjin and Sips made some sort of entrance burrowing into the volcano. They thought the flow of the lava could generate some sort of energy.

I held my arm bolting the way to where the first cave in would have been. I heard them scream to Melody to use some sort of Hijinx spell. I knew I didn't want to get hit by another thing. Magical charges rushed past my face. I could feel the electricity tickle my face.

The tunnel became lighter and lighter. I could see the opening grow and grow. Behind me I could hear the footsteps of the three people running after me. I just kept thinking I had to get out of hear I had to keep running. Reaching into my Alchemical Bag I could feel the void ring at the bottom. I slid the black jeweled ring onto my middle finger and activated it teleporting to the base of the volcano.

Once again I used it now to the Nether Portal. Again, now I was in front of Blackrock. I pushed the button racing into the building.

"Rythian?" Zoey called walking to the front door. "Oh my gosh, Rythian are you okay?"

I shook my head and Duncan, Lewis, and Nilesy walked into the room.

"It looks as if you've seen a ghost, Rythian, are you okay?" Nilesy asked walking over to us.

Once again I shook my head. "We have to get away from here." I said panicked.

They all just stared at me. Bewildered wanting to ask questions that at that time I couldn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

I barely gave them any time to speak as I was rushing around trying to figure out how we were going to get out of here. Grabbing a wrap from my bag I tied up my arm that was now "infected" with taint. They kept trying to ask me what was wrong and if they could help. I kept shaking my head. "I promise when we get out of here I_" I cut myself off. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a brightly colored object. Quickly I turned noticing that the object ducked behind a tree.

Duncan followed my line of sight and saw what I was looking at. "A girl, you are frightened of a girl?"

I sharply turned at him, "If it was just her, trust me I would be fine. She isn't alone, there were two others." I looked around noting Zack in the trees above and Garrot perched on a rock. Duncan looked noticing the two people that were watching us. He looked back to me, then my bandaged arm.

"You are going to tell us everything." He said running off towards Honeydew Inc.

"Yeah." I looked down at the ground. Zoey yanked on my arm and we all began to run after Duncan.

"Where exactly are we going Duncan?" Lewis asked running beside his blonde haired friend.

"An outpost I have. It has somethings that may become handy for us." He didn't slow down.

"That might be a bit challenging with those people following us." Nilesy said lagging a bit behind us.

I looked over to the right to see that in fact Melody, Zack, and Garrot were following us. Melody pointed her fingers out like a gun. She said something that I couldn't hear.

"Scatter!" I yelled and everyone did as I said. A huge bolt of magical energy whizzed past all of us. It struck a cow causing it to collapse on the earth. I looked back up to the three for some reason Zack wasn't using his watch. Could it be that we are out of range for his attack? I thought.

Duncan quickly veered right and we began to run away from the cliff side. Our pursuers had to jump off the cliff face if they were to run after us. To my surprise they stopped running. Zack and Melody grabbed the waist of Garrot.

"We gotta go faster!" Nilesy yelled looking back.

"Stop looking back, all victims in movies die like that." Zoey yelled running over to smack him on the back of the head. I couldn't help but laugh at their childish antics. Zoey threatened to come smack me but I just put my arms up in defense. "Rythian?!" She ran over grabbing onto my bandaged arm. I looked down to see the black veins of taint snaking down my arm to my hand and up closer to my elbow. Duncan noticed and cursed something under his breath.

"Once again you will tell us what happened. It could be life or death if what I am thinking happened." He screamed.

"It probably happened." I said solemnly.

"You idiot." He yelled. Suddenly Duncan ran straight towards a cliff side.

"No, you are the idiot!" Lewis screamed.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled jumping off the cliff.

We all slowed down.

"Yeah like Nether I am jumping down there." Lewis said.

"We don't really have much of a choice now do we!" Zoey yelled jumping after Duncan.

I looked back seeing three figures in the distance growing larger and larger as they grew closer and closer. "We gotta move!" I turned to Lewis. "Either you jump or a push you, choose." He looked worried not wanting me to push him he jumped down.

Next was Sjin, then Nilesy, then me. My coat flew up behind me. We weren't falling for that long, only long enough to fall into some sort of portal. An invisible portal that only Duncan knew about.

When we came out on the other side of the portal I saw a stables of sorts.

"Where are we?" Asked Zoey walking over to a white horse with a cream mane.

"My outer stables. I told you this place would be useful." Duncan beamed.

I looked around marveling at the many horses he had here. Nilesy walked over to a black and white paint. Sjin favored a brown Clydesdale. Duncan treaded over to a cream horse with a white mane. In the back corner there was a black horse with a diamond on it's forehead. I walked over to it.

"So we all have our horses?" Duncan asked and everyone said yes including me. "I would be careful Rythian that horse doesn't really like to listen all that well." He said and the horse snorted. I held out my hand and it nuzzled my palm. "Alright suit yourself."

We saddled up the horses and Nilesy led his horse over to Duncan. "Okay, so now what? Where do we go from here?"

"Kalico City," Duncan said hopping on the back of his cream horse.

"Kalico City! That is the most densely populated city next to the Capitol!" Lewis yelled trotting over.

"Exactly and that is why we are going there. From what I could tell they were only really focused on Rythian, attacking him. So if we go to the City then we can blend in easier. Plus I know a healer there that should be able to fix any issue including taint."

Zoey gasped, "Taint!"

"Yes. We have to get moving eventually they will figure out that we survived the jump." Duncan began to ride off to the entrance to the stables.

He led us down the road, a narrow cobble path that leads into a dense forest. "We should be able to camp out here. Kalico City should be a full days ride from the other side of the forest. If we ride in halfway from then on we ride." Lewis said stopping at the end of the path. "We need to stick close to one another, the last thing we need is us splitting up and them picking us off. Rythian," He looked over to me, "Do you know what they can do?"

"The small girl can use a mischief magic know as Hijinks. The man in the suit deals with time magic. He has a modified Watch of Flowing time that can pause anything in a radius around him. All I know about the big guy is that he isn't the best with aim."

"That's it?" Duncan asked trotting over.

"Yeah I didn't really want to stick around after they attacked me," I grumbled.

"And how exactly did they attack you," Sjin said. To be honest I actually forgot that he was with us.

"They shot me with something." I didn't really want to get into any specifics to be honest I don't exactly understand what happened.

"Anything else?" Duncan pressed.

"No." I shouldered around them my horse giving a breathy whinny.

The forest was dark and damp giving a musky odor that can only be described as spoiled milk. There was an every present mist and visibility was low and scarce and anything could attack us if it wanted to. I could barely tell if we were even going straight my horse had to jerk it's head into the direction in which I think was the right way to go. The horse headed up a ridge and onto a small hill the others following behind me.

Duncan and the others tried to keep asking me many questions that I just didn't want to answer. Questions like, "What exactly happened? Where are they now? Does your arm hurt?" Every one I just try to ignore it like I would a nat buzzing around my face. The horse whinnied nodding it's head a few times. Slowly it picked up speed.

"Whoa." I tried to calm it down but it was insistent on going this speed. The others called out behind me to slow down, that their horses weren't going that fast. It turned around a bend and charged straight forward.

Then it just began to slow down. Figures began to appear from the treeline ahead of me. I desperately pulled back on the reins to get the horse to either stop or slow down. It shook its head biting on the bit in its mouth. Three people stepped out from the treeline and I began to panic. I silently chastised both the horse and myself for getting us into this mess.

"See Garrot told you old Tenebris would bring him to us," Melody said her cheery tone out of place in this desolate landscape.

"Didn't think the old thing would recognize him like that." Garrot scoffed beginning to walk towards us.

I pulled desperately on the reigns of the horse. Tenebris just shook his head and began to walk forward. "Damn horse move," I cursed under my breath. I yanked and yanked trying to get it to move away.

I was so focused on the horse I didn't see a laser shoot right past me and strike a tree. I felt the heat graze my face as it whizzed past. The horse seemed to jerk out of it's daze and jumped around. I held tight and lowered myself closer to his neck trying desperately not to fall off.

"You idiot come on!" I turned fast to see Duncan and his horse bounding back the opposite way.

I jerked the reigns so Tenebris moved back to the way he was meant to go, with my friends. Duncan was waiting just a bit over the ridge and promptly smacked me upside the head.

"Ow what the Hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the now sore spot.

"For not listening to me when I said to pick a different horse." He yelled. The others soon made it over to us.

"Guys, is everything okay?" Zoey asked looking at Duncan then me.

"Yes, your boyfriend just doesn't know how to handle a horse properly." Duncan muttered riding past her. Zoey looked at me confused and concerned but I just shrugged it off.

"Well if we all stop bickering for a moment Rythian's horse actually managed to find a shortcut out of this forest." Nilesy said walking over to us and pointed over my shoulder.

I turned around and looked down the ridge past where the three people would have been. Unsurprisingly to me they have left.

"C'mon we better start moving to Kalico City, the last thing we want is even more trouble." Sjin huffed guiding his horse down the ridge. I sighed leading Tenebris to follow the big brown Clydesdale.

Sunlight outside was a gift to behold and only now can we all really appreciate it. Slowly however the sun seemed to rest going beneath the horizon and giving way to the moon.

"We should camp out on the edge of the forest, then head straight for the City once dawn hits. I'll take first watch the rest of you get sleep." Nilesy said hopping down from the beauty of a horse landing softly on the grass below. Sjin slid down the side of his horse slowly and stumbled once his feet touched earth. Zoey, Duncan, and I all hopped off relatively at the same time.

Before I could even go and sit down Duncan was yanking me away. "Get off!" I yelled at him trying to break free.

"Not until you explain what the Nether is going on?!" He screamed right back at me. "Who were those guys?!"

"I don't know!" I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree. He wasn't letting up, staring at me eyeing me down. "Look they called themselves, Melody, Zack, and Garrot. That is literally all I know." He still was staring at me but let up.

"What did they do to you?" He asked mimicking my body.

"Shot me with something I don't know what it was." I huffed.

"Does it hurt?"

"What are you my mother?"

"Does it hurt?!"

"Sure, happy!" I was getting so fed up with all his constant pressing. He constant nagging was giving me a headache all I wanted to do was smack his smug ass face.

"The truth Rythian. What happened exactly, what did they say, do, how did they act? I need to know this."

"And why exactly do you need to know this Duncan? Why are you suddenly so interested in my well being?!" I snapped at him.

"I just am!" He took a huge breath of air. "I am pestering you because the others aren't. They want to ask these very same questions but are too much of chickens to try. I genuinely don't care that you are screaming at me or that you want to hit me. I just want to understand what happened back there. To ease both mine and their confusion."

I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, "They were in the Sips Co volcano, the one Zoey was held at." He gave me a questioning look. "Don't ask." I warned. He just held up his arms in defense. "The girl was the first one I saw, then the big guy, then the gentleman. The fancy guy, Zack, told the big guy, Garrot, to hit me with that gun. They did and I ran."

"Your leaving parts out Rythian, I need the whole story." It was like he knew everything I didn't want to say but was pressing anyway.

"They... they knew who I was."

"Seriously?!" Duncan asked eyes wide.

"Yes, they also called me Master." I gripped my bad arm, a throbbing pain encasing it.

He just stood there, staring at me. It was almost like he wanted to ask more questions.

"That is all I know so goodnight." I said walking away from him still holding to my arm. What ever is going to happen next is going to change everything.


	4. Chapter 4

It was my turn to take watch. As the others rested I sat there alone and awake. Thankfully I was the last one to be on watch landing me more at the time of dawn. I groaned looking down at my arm that was all bandaged up. The pain snaked up to my shoulder now and it was only getting worse. If this shaman person Duncan was talking about can really help me then we need to see her soon.

I thought about what happened the other day in the Volcano and the forest. Those three people seem so set on something, like they had a master plan, an end goal. There was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like something still just wasn't right with the three of them. Like why would shooting me with Purified Dark Matter do anything beneficial to their plan? I slammed my head down on my knees, this is all just crazy. My head began to pound in my skull a voice rattling that wasn't my own. "Humans must perish for what they did to me." I gripped my temples groaning.

"Rythian?" A concerned flame headed girl rested her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Zoey." I looked up to her. Doubt flashed in her eyes.

"No your not Ryth. I saw your hand, something is wrong. I need to know. What happened Rythian? What happened to you that day?"

I opened my mouth only to close it again. Zoey noticed my hesitance and sat down in front of me taking up most of my sight. "I'm your girlfriend am I not?" Her voice was caught in her throat like she had to force the words out. I nodded. "So I deserve to know."

"I don't want you to worry."

"Well screw that I am already worried. I've been worried since the day you left to search for what ever did this to you." She rested her hand on my damaged one. "Let me see Ryth."

I quickly pulled my hand away. Pain contorted her face. "Rythian..."

"We have to start moving." I said starting to get up.

I felt a tug on my arm. "I can't take this anymore. We deserve to know..."

"Yeah, we do." I quickly turned, seen a blonde haired scientist leaning on a tree.

"Duncan." I said through gritted teeth. I shook Zoey off walking over to the sleeping forms of Nilesy, Lewis, and Sjin. Again my head pounded and the voice came back, "Hurt them like they hurt me, like they hurt us." Duncan took a few steps behind me. "Lay off me Duncan you got your answers." I hissed.

"Not all of them, I need more." He grunted.

"Why?" I asked turning around.

"It's better to know the whole story then just bits and pieces that you want us to know." I turned back around shaking the three awake.

Groaning they all got up. "C'mon we are heading out to Kalico City."

"What time is it?" Lewis asked rubbing his eyes.

"Sunrise." Duncan said walking away from them and over to the horses. He saddled up his horse and Zoey's. I walked over, saddled mine up and started to work on Lewis's horse. The three sleepyheads trudged over and began to work on their horses Lewis taking the reigns from me, quite literally.

We hopped on and began to ride towards Kalico City. The ride was tense and quite. No one wanted to say a word to one another. We all kept looking at the trees or animals around us afraid of catching a very awkward glance with someone else. The only thing that broke our silence was the magnificent city of Kalico in the distance.

Duncan spoke first. "Alright so here is the plan, when we get in Lewis and Sjin go to the Market Place and get supplies in case we need to move again. Nilesy you get a room at the Brokeback Inn. Zoey, Rythian, and I will go and see the Shaman."

Everyone nodded and broke into their respected groups. Kalico, unlike other cities allow the usage of riding horses around, most don't allow it in case of accidents. Duncan led us down winding roads. The houses we saw were made of stone with wooden roofs. The city was built on a mountain, the houses seeming to roll down the hills of cobblestone. Smoke billowed from the chimneys. It was very refreshing to be in a city after a life away from everything. Zoey on the other hand seemed out of it, restrained almost.

I guided my horse over to hers resting a hand on her arm. "It will be fine, we will get this fixed and everything will be good."

"So, Rythian, have any voices in your head?" Duncan asked looking back at me and Zoey.

"What?" I challenged.

"Nothing. Just wondering." He said looking back. He led his horse over to a small wooden hut. "She's in there."

"She?" Zoey asked intrigued.

"Yes, she." Duncan repeated. He looked over to me, "I'll be in right after you."

I nodded hopping off my horse. Pain exploded in my side and chest. I grunted collapsing to the cobble earth.

"Rythian!" Zoey yelled jumping down from her own steed. She raced over setting her hand on my shoulder.

"We're out of time. Damn you Zackariah." He cursed. "He had to speed up the process."

Duncan threw my right arm over his shoulder and aided me inside. Zoey right after us.

"Zoey don't follow us in. I don't want you to see the state he is in." I weakly picked up my head taking quick glances around the shop. Jasmine, thyme, rose, and other spices flooded my nose. I saw crystals and staffs around the small space. The walls were painted purple and the ceiling, white. Strands of beads were strung off pipes. Duncan shoved his way through a rainbow beaded curtain.

"Minty!" He screamed. This room was a lot like the last except for all of the beads. The walls were purple with a white ceiling.

"What!" A female screamed back.

"Wait our Minty?" I asked weakly.

"I need your help!" Duncan screamed ignoring me.

"In a minute!"

"We are out of time!"

A blonde headed female wearing a white robe with green floral patterns raced out, her eyes wide. "No..." She raced over gripping onto my bad arm. I yelped. Minty stared me straight her eyes switching from fear to terror. "No...no...no..." She looked back up to Duncan. "His eyes, Duncan his eyes. How did this happen?" She asked, almost commanding him for an answer.

"Zackariah."

"Damn Demon Lords." Minty cursed taking me from Duncan. She led me over to a chair in the center of this room. Sitting me down she raced over to a cherry wood case. She pulled a splash potion from the top shelf. Taking a few steps away from me she chucked the bottle right at my feet.

Everything around me seemed to slow. My body began to tense a bit before everything stopping. I watched as Duncan walked over and him talking to Minty. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I knew it was about me. I could read glimpses of what they were saying, "him... heal... can't... wait... stop... what..." I shut my eyes tight wanting to say something to them like I can't hear but my mouth wouldn't move. I tried and tried straining my mouth but nothing worked, paralysis potion.

I felt someone shake me and my eyes flew open once again. Duncan was staring right back at me. He turned to Minty saying something about not and time. Not e...enough. Not enough time. Then get... Get th.. Get the bl... Blade, get the blade... No. What are they doing. I need to get away I need to get out...

Everything stopped around me. Duncan was moving towards the door frozen mid-stride and Minty was racing towards the cherry cabinet. A teenage girl with rainbow hair. A burly man who was bad at aim. And a gentleman that was key on time. Melody, Garrot, and Zack. Zack must have used Pause on them.

I watched Melody skip right over to the cabinet searching on all of the shelves before she picked up another splash that was filled with thick pink liquid, splash potion of healing. She chucked hit right at me. The bottle hit my stomach breaking on impact. The mist of the healing potion surrounded my body curing the ailments of the paralysis potion almost instantly.

I gasped trying to get to my feet and run but the pain of the taint snaked all the way down my body. I screamed falling back on the chair gripping my side.

"Master!" Melody yelled racing over. She fell down, placing her hand on leg.

Zack and Garrot also raced over. I couldn't help by scream at them, "What the hell did you do to me?!"

"We have to help him!" Melody pleaded tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I cannot use both Pause and Speed at the same time. That is my limitation you know that." Zack said.

"What about Hijinks?" Melody screamed begging.

My chest felt like it had a thousand pound weight on it. My arm felt like it was being put through a vice and my head pounded the voice only screaming more. "Humans deserve to pay for what they did to me! He deserves to pay for what HE did to me! Kill them all, ever last one! Make them suffer!" I screamed the air being ripped from my lungs.

"Melody use Hijinks on them, make them feel like they are in pause, then Zack use Speed." Garrot said looking to both of them.

"I will not do speed if that means he shall be in more pain. The shock could very well kill him."

"I will use Hijinks on him. Garrot knock him out." Melody said looking back to them.

"What about the Door of Truth? Someone has to lead him to it."

"I can, that will be my Hijinks. I can Link us. Therefore you can still use Pause Zack."

"On it!" Garrot walked over to me. He sat me forward a bit taking off my coat. I saw a smile creep onto his lips as he saw the black tendrils snake up my neck. Melody walked over unwrapping the bandage that I kept on my hand. He then picked me up in one arm only to set me on the floor. Pain rattled throughout me I yelped biting my lip. The ground was cold under my back. Melody walked around me laying down right next to me. I felt her hand grab my injured one.

Garrot looked down at me. He knelt and curled his hand into a fist. "Sorry Master." All I saw left was a fist coming straight at me. All I heard was Melody saying Hijinks Link. All i smelt was Jasmine, thyme, and other spices. Then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

The air seemed thick and cold. It was almost suffocating. I looked around trying to find something that seemed familiar. I was in a room, with stone walls. There was dark oak wood as the flooring. The walls were line with bookshelves. In the center of the room was a desk with a girl with rainbow hair reading some sort of lecture. She was very into the book reading every word ten times over. Suddenly she slammed her hands on the table causing me to jump.

"I don't get this!" She groaned resting her head on her arms. "How is this supposed to teach me magic?" She looked over to a desk at the other side of the room.

Someone got up and walked over to her. I had to do a double take. I was staring at someone who looked exactly like me. They had brown hair with a blonde strip. Their face was covered with a black mask. The only thing that made me suspicious that this wasn't me was the outfit. He was wearing something that looked like royalty. With a dark purple cape that was hooked over one shoulder. A silver necklace was wrapped around his neck with a blueish green gem on the end.

"Kind of weird huh?" I jumped once again turning quickly around. To my surprise Melody was staring right at me. I turned around only to see Melody sitting at the table. Again the clothes were really the only thing that was different.

Instead of the classic trench coat and crop top. This Melody had a black combat looking outfit on. With black cargo pants and a black crop top. On top was a purple coat, similar to her current one but was a tad bit shorter.

I turned back to the other Melody, the one right behind me, "how are you here?"

"Huh?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Where exactly even is 'here'?"

"The End."

"The End? But last I checked The End didn't have a giant castle?" I asked looking around again.

"I don't get this!" I turned sharply around to see Melody number two smack her head into her arms again.

"This is a dream Master. More like a memory, a memory you've forgotten." I turned back to Melody giving a small smile looking at her doppelganger frustrated at the table. "It wasn't your fault you forgot. It's just a side effect I guess." She turned back to me.

"What is happening? Who are you people? I don't get any of this." I sighed.

"What is happening, is that is you, from the past. That girl, is me. I can remember this day so clearly." She pointed to "herself". "I was so adamant in learning magic because I felt I was useless. I wanted to help in the fight against the humans that cast us out. You said you would help teach me. Yet all you did was place a book in front of me and said 'here read this.' I read the book cover to cover. I was so frustrated that I still couldn't do magic."

"That makes sense. You don't just read a book to get magic. It comes to you in your time of need." I said looking at Melody number one. She just stared at me, eyes wide. "What did I say?"

"Exactly what you did back then," she pointed to "me" as I touched Melody on the arm.

"Did you really think that me giving you a book would just give you the power of magic?" I asked her.

"I guess." She said defeated.

"I" shook my head chuckling, "Magic isn't something that you can learn in a book. It has to come to you naturally. You don't even know if Dark Magic is your specialty."

"It should be." She pouted.

"Yeah yeah, stand up." "I" said motioning her to stand. She stood and looked defeated.

"I want to help." Melody number two sighed.

"I know you do. Do you know that there were many things out there that can fight without magic?" "I" asked "her".

"I know it's just that with Zackariah being able to use the Demon Watch and you being able to use Dark Magic I want to help.

"I know. Garrot can't use magic, not that well that is."

"He has his brute strength though. I am about as strong as a twig." Melody number two looked to the ground.

"Even twigs can be strong under the right conditions." "I" said to her taking a few steps away.

"This really happened?" I looked over to Melody number one.

"Yes Master." She said an eerie calm took over her voice.

"Why do you call me that?" I asked turning to her fully.

"What... Master?"

I nodded.

"Because you are. To us." She walked over to a window on the far wall.

Outside was not how I imagined this to be. The ground was the endstone brick that I was used to but I was not staring at the Endermen droning around, no purpose to their path. I was staring out across a city. A city that was walled with obsidian and roofed with endstone brick. Instead of endermen below me I saw people bustling around.

"What, what is this place?" I stumbled back feeling light headed with all the information that was just thrust on me. "This is not the End, it can't be."

"It is, in some sense. This is what as known as the Nowhere. A place stuck deep within the end. A city full of people who committed the worst sins of all. Genocide, Warlords, Dictators, you name it, they are most likely here."

Quickly the area changed, flicking from many different things. I couldn't focus on just one thing. I wanted this all just to stop. This is not true none of this is true. My head began to pound and I could feel the air get caught in my chest. I just wanted to breathe yet I couldn't. It almost felt as if invisible walls were slowly constricting me cutting off any escape. I wanted to run, I wanted to flee, but my feet were glued to the ever changing floor. I felt something grip onto my shoulder.

"Master please. Calm down, your safe. Trust me nothing will happen to you here."

"There I no way that I could be here. There is no way I could be the ruler of a place like this. You're lying I know you have to be, there is no other way. "

"Master, take a breath, your fine. All of this will be explained please just trust me."

"I can't! This isn't true! I can't rule this place I can't!" I shook my head.

"Look at me!" Melody commanded. Her sudden burst caused me to jump looking right at her. "You are safe. Nothing can hurt you. You are still in Kalico City. We just have to find a door, that can help us get out and clear any confusion you might have."

"What door?"

"A door that you don't want to enter. You will most likely be scared to enter the door but you have to to be able to get out of here." She said her voice steady.

I thought about it over and over. What door would I be scared of. Then it hit me,"I know the door."

"Really?" She asked and the room switched once again to a door in some house. Above and below us were concrete, we were underground. It was a large black door with silver trimming along the edges. I could almost smell blood that came out of that door.

"I had nightmares about this ever since I can remember. It was always this door. This door always seemed larger to me."

"You were probably a kid. If I can ask what happened when you entered this room?"

"This was the 'bad kid' room. Whenever my parents thought that I acted out of line I would be put in here. In all honesty I don't exactly remember what happened in there but I know it can't be good." I could feel sweat bead on my forehead and slowly make it's way down my face. Suddenly my eye burned I wiped the sweat away looking back at the door.

"Are you ready to finally enter the door?" She asked me gripping onto my arm.

"No." I said honestly.

"Time to face your fears, open the door Rythian." She looked to me.

I balled my hand into a fist. My nails dug into my palms cutting into them. I could feel the blood slowly cascade down my hand and drip onto the concrete below. Melody could sense my hesitation giving me a squeeze on my arm. "I can't do it."

"You have to. There is no way out of here otherwise."

I looked down to the ground my eyes focusing on the blood dripping to the floor. Something black caught my eye in the puddle. I looked back to my hand. Black blood flowed from my hand.

"We are running out of time. Please trust me for once in your life. This is the only way."

"What if I don't like what I see? What if I don't like what I become from this?"

"There is only one way to find out."

I gritted my teeth. Shutting my eyes tight I gripped the metal door handle and quickly tugged it to the side. The door unlatched, all that was left to do was open the door. I still didn't want to. This door might be the only thing that is keeping me from dying in the waking world.

"Time to bite the bullet, huh?" I gave a soft chuckle and jerked the door open. What was inside was pure darkness. I almost felt calm that Melody would be helping me by going with me.

Melody let go of my arm and walked behind me. "This is where I leave you." She said giving a sharp push to my back.

Sharply I turned around my eyes wide as I watched as Melody faded away and the door slowly shut.


End file.
